


Wrong

by Krytella



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella





	Wrong

It was wrong. Disgusting. Abnormal. Muggles think wizards strange, but even wizards don't do what he wants to. Albus shouldn't be touching himself like this. It's wrong, Gellert was wrong, wrong and magnetic and beautiful. Albus just wanted to touch him. He imagines his own hand is that playful mouth, moving hot and wet. They would have burned so brightly together, but they would have been terrible. Albus understands that now. As he spills in his hand he sees Gellert's shining face and it's perfect. A moment passes, and he knows he was wrong, he is damaged, he spoils everything.


End file.
